The 5th Movie
by Totem Prime
Summary: When Kagome goes back to present time,she meets a girl that looks exactly Inuyasha.who is this girl? KagxInu SanxMir
1. Chapter 1

When Kagome goes back to present time, she sees a girl that looks like Inuyasha! Who is this girl? KagxInu SanxMir

'_Thoughts'_

Hello and this is my first story so, please be nice with the flames. If there ever was a 5th Inuyasha movie out there, this would be my version of it.

I (sadly) do not, I repeat, **DO NOT** own Inuyasha. So stay back you lawyers!

**The 5****th**** Movie: Chapter 1 Ear Rubbing**

"Sit Boy!" Thud

"There they go again" Said the little fox kitsune. The monk and the demon slayer nodded in agreement.

"You're such a jerk Inuyasha! I'm going home." Yelled a very angry Kagome (Scary!)

"No you're not!" Answered an agitated Hanyou. (If you watch the Anime, and you don't know who it is by now, you are really are a baka like Hojo!)

"Oh yes I am!"

"Oh no you're …"

"Sit Boy" Thud

Kagome turned on heel and ran towards the well before the subjugation spell wore off. A few minutes later, she arrived at the well .Before she could jump in; Kagome was tackled from behind by Inuyasha.

"Can't go home now can you!" Jeered Inuyasha

'_I think I have a way to get past Inuyasha. I really hope it works!'_ Thought Kagome.

She started rubbing his ears. A low, purr like growl emitted from his chest. Kagome giggled as she slowly sat up. Inuyasha followed suit (he did not giggle!) so she would not stop rubbing his ears. (I love his ears! Who doesn't?) When they at 

the well's lip, (means edge) Kagome finally stopped and gave him a quick kiss on his chin. She jumped down the well with a loud "Hey" from Inuyasha. Behind him, in the bushes, were the monk and the kitsune.

"I bet Inuyasha will go to get Kagome tonight." Whispered Miroku.

"I bet that Inuyasha will get her tomorrow," Whispered Shippo "and if I win you give me candy"

"If I win, you give me a foot massage" Whispered back Miroku.

"You're on!"

"Stop making bets on me!"

"Run Shippo!"

Yes, I Know, it is very short. But the good news is that I will update every Saturday. Maybe sooner if you review. **R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pheonixfire:** I'm glad you like it!

**Toph-ums: **Inuyasha said that the drink Kagome got him was a demon (she was introducing him to pop/cola/whatever you want to call it) If I am ever in writers block, I'll ask you for help.

**SweetInuLover:** Thanks for the encouragement!

**Killian Kila:** I try my best to keep them in character

Thanks for all the reviews! I'm going to keep on answering them until there are too many for me to answer. Then I'll just list them.

I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own Emily!

**The 5****th**** Movie: Chapter 2 you look just like Inuyasha!**

"I'm home mom!"

"Oh good" exclaimed Mrs.Higarushi (sp) "I was wondering Kagome, could you get some food please? It seems we have run out."

"All right!"

"Thanks dear!"

While she was at the store, walking down the instant food isle, when she saw familiar white hair.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?!" Kagome yelled out to the boy.

"Who's Inuyasha? Answered the boy in a feminine voice.

"Oh, I thought you were someone else" _'And I also thought you were a boy too'_

"It's okay." Replied the girl. "Three other people have mistaken me for this Inuyasha person."

'_That's got to be my friends'_ Thought Kagome.

"If you really need to know, my name is Emily."

Emily wore light blue loose jeans, and a black leather jacket, with a red bandana on her head.

'_Right where dog ears would be. AAHH! Stop thinking about him! But she does look like she could be Inuyasha's twin sister though.'_

"Well if our not to busy spacing out, I've got people to feed. Bye…Um"

"It's Kagome"

"Should of told me when introduced myself."

'_Defiantly related.'_

"Stop spacing out on me! Bye."

**with Emily**

(Not POV!)

Emily left the isle and went to pay for her things. As she left the store, she thought_ 'Why does she look so familiar, and how did she know my dead brother's name?'_

Sorry the chapter was late. My cousins from England have come over and we were spending the weekend showing Edmonton. (It's in Alberta, Canada people. Look it up the atlas!) **R&R**


End file.
